omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fates (Valkyrie Crusade)
|-|Clutho= |-|Lachesis= |-|Atropos= |-|Red String= Character Synopsis The Fates 'are a group of deities who overview and maintains the balance of life and death through controlling aspects of fate. These entities have existed since the first human and have since governed the fates of humanking. Their power also keeps gods in check, even bounding the gods and their power. This group of beings consist of Clutho, Lachesis, Atropos and Red String Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: '''Valkyrie Crusade '''Name: '''The Fates (Individually they are called Clutho, Lachesis, Atropos and Red String respectively) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Primordial (Was present since the beginning of huamnity, having guided them through destiny) Classification: Goddesses of Fate, Guiders of Destiny Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristic, Fate Manipulation (Weaves the destines of countless beings, including other Gods), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the balance of Life and Death through cutting and crafting the strings of fate), Abstract Existence (Gods exist as ideals conceived by collective thought. The Fates is the embodiment of Fate), Soul Manipulation (Governs and can manipulate the souls of the dead. Comparable to other beings who can cast souls to hell or destroy them), Conceptual Manipulation (Bounds even the gods with their powers over Fate. Gods exist as ideals and thoughts conceived by collective belief), Immortality (Type 1, 8 & 9. Gods exist as long as their collective thought and belief in their existence does as well. Their true forms exist within the Non-Physical Space where thoughts reside), Acausality (Singularity; Only exists as a "now" and only a single moment, lacking both a past and any potential future), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a incorporeal ideal, specifically embodying fate), Creation (Gods naturally have the ability to emit entire realities into being), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Holds a portion of Chrono's, even being capable of doing things only Chronos could herself. Weaves the fates of various gods and bounds them through their power, including the likes of Collapse, who's destined to destroy all of creation at the end of times 'Speed: Immeasurable (Gods exist as thoughtforms that are completely beyond the material universe and are existing in a non-physical plane above reality. Above entities such as Sword Master, who are capable of ascending to a higher plane) Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Bounds gods of this caliber with their control over Fate and Time) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ '(Capable of effecting the multiverse through her powers) 'Intelligence: 'Likely 'Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: '''None notable. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Weaving Tools, Threads, Scissor (Atropos) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques * Fate Control: '''The Fates are the deities who spin and weave the fates of countless mortals. Their nature as the personification of Fate allows them to decide how one's life will go from beginning to end. Through this, they govern both Life and Death, having the power to decide whether to give or take life Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Factions Category:Abstract Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2